


Operation: O.R.G.A.S.M.

by KingofMemes69



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Fingering, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMemes69/pseuds/KingofMemes69
Summary: OverstressedRachelGaspsAndSensuallyMoansDespite Nigel helping her out with that whole Father-almost-taking-over-the-KND fiasco, her daily life is still filled with a lot of stress. So she decides to head to the restroom to relieve some of that stress.A short one-shot focusing on Rachel and her experiences masturbating.
Kudos: 4





	Operation: O.R.G.A.S.M.

Rachel ran to the restroom as fast as she could. She was burning up, both in her face, and in her loins, and she needed to get somewhere private to sort this out. 

She barged through the girl’s restroom door and quickly made her way to the second stall. It always felt the most private to her.

Once inside the stall with the door locked, she took off her orange striped sweater as quick as lightning. Her blue jumpsuit she wore underneath usually took a bit of time to remove, but this time she shed it faster than ever before. Opening the toilet lid, she quickly plopped her growing behind right on the seat, and stared down there.

She took her index finger and gently slid it across her moist vagina, quietly moaning while covering her finger with a generous amount of clear, yet sticky liquid. She brought it up to her mouth, and with a gleam in her eye, she stuck her entire finger inside of her mouth and slurped her finger as hard as she could.

Rachel wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was. It couldn’t have been pee. This was whiter, clearer, and far stickier than what her pee usually is. And she wasn’t quite sure how to describe the taste. It wasn’t as sweet as ice cream, or as bitter as broccoli. It was a taste she’s never had before, but one thing is for certain. She’s completely addicted to it, and can’t stop herself from tasting it. For what reason such a delicacy flowed out from down there, she didn’t quite know. But that wouldn’t stop her from slurping it all up.

She brought her finger down there a second time, but this time, instead of just rubbing the outside, she decided to stick her finger right inside the moist hole. While the taste of the fluid was intoxicating, the pleasure she felt from slowly filling her damp hole with her finger just wracked her body. She kept shivering like she was naked on a cold, winter day, and she couldn’t stop herself. It just felt so good.

She continued to slowly slide her index finger in and out, her breath getting muskier and heady with each passing second. The longer she kept this up, the more her body shook, until finally she burst like a water balloon. Juices were flying everywhere, splashing the toilet water, spraying the stall door, and onto Rachel’s legs. 

Rachel could do nothing but whimper and moan as pleasure spread throughout her entire body. While the taste was good, and the buildup was nice, this was the moment she waited all day for. Her very first time she discovered this, half of her mind was filled with pleasure while the other half was a jumbled mess full of fear for not understanding what was happening. Now, there was no fear and it was all pleasure.

She kept clenching and pulsating her groin until all of the juices came out. When the last drop dribbled from her hole, she let out a huge sigh of relief, quickly stood up, and put her clothes back on. She didn’t mind walking around with her own juices being smeared against her body. She was going to wash it off and clean her clothes anyways when the day is over. And besides, she didn’t really mind it at all. In fact, Rachel found it quite exhilarating when she walked around the moonbase covered in her own liquid, and nobody else knew about it.

With all of that stress having left her body and her feeling like a brand new girl, she washed her hands and left the restroom with a bright smile and a spring in her step. 

It’s too bad she didn’t notice Fanny hiding in the stall next to hers, her hands also half-way down her pants, listening intently to Rachel's private session.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to whip something up real quick. Excuse any mistakes I made or if there was anything that looked weird. I didn't want to spend so much time on this. If I did make any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I threw in that last part with Fanny just in case I wanted to make a continuation. Don't expect much though.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on what I should make, feel free to make a comment. I'm open to ideas, but no guarantee that I'll create it. Only requirements is that it has to be KND, and Rachel has to be the main character. I don't just do smut either. My next fic is probably going to be a longer, combat focused one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
